Entre el cielo y mar
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ambos tenían planes para esa Navidad; ella quería pasarla con su padre, mientras él sólo quería perderse entre pasillos y pacientes. A ninguno de los dos se les pasó por la cabeza que las doce los sorprendería juntos. Historias Navideñas escritas para mi amiga secreta: Scripturiens :D. Actividad de Intercambio Navideño organizado por el Foro Proyecto 1-8 :))


**Feliz Navidad a todos :DDD Espero que estén pasando de maravilla y lo sigan haciendo en lo que resta del año!**

 **Vengo trayendo parte de mi pequeño presente a mi amiga invisible: Scripturiens :DDDD**

 **Rieeens, te envío todos los buenos deseos para éstas fechas :D espero que éste primer capítulo sea de tu agrado :3**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Éste fic fue escrito partiendo de las especificaciones que Riens dejó:**

 **"Jyoura: Jyou y Sora, por equis o ye razón, son los únicos (de sus amigos) en estar en la ciudad para la Nochebuena. Quizás todos se fueron de vacaciones, y él tenía una emergencia en el hospital, y a ella la ha dejado el último tren, necesita dónde quedarse unos días porque sus padres se han llevado las llaves, o su calefacción está mala, o lo que quieran. Y quizás, decidan celebrar una Nochebuena aunque sea para pasar el tiempo y hacerlo menos monótono. Quiero indicios de amor, pero puede ser sutil si quieren."**

* * *

 **Sin nada más, les dejo leer esperando porque sea de su entero agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Riens :3**

 **Besis!~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Digimon y ningún personaje suyo me pertenece.**

 **Summary : Ambos tenían planes para esa Navidad; ella quería pasarla con su padre, mientras él sólo quería perderse entre pasillos y pacientes. A ninguno de los dos se les pasó por la cabeza que las doce los sorprendería juntos.**

* * *

 **Como el Cielo y el Mar.**

El primer recuerdo que acudió a su mente fue la de su madre horneando una tarta de frutas. El aroma dulce que reinaba la casa gracias a aquellos escasos momentos en las que su madre se metía en la cocina, era uno de los mejores recuerdos grabados en su memoria. Era extraño verla cocinar, pero siempre que llegaban fechas especiales, no había que sorprenderse de encontrarla entre ollas y platos, preparando algo.

La tarta de frutas era uno de sus postres favoritos, porque no era demasiado dulce y tenía aquellas pequeñas piezas de fruta abrillantada que tanta fascinación le causaba desde pequeño. Se recordaba a sí mismo sosteniendo una de esas pequeñas piezas dulces con unas pinzas de juguete, mientras la examinaba con su lupa nueva, aquella que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.

Era un color naranja. No uno chillón, sino más oscuro. Le gustaba aquel color, porque parecía que estaba apreciando un atardecer. Un cielo montado en naranja, mientras el sol aún vivía para iluminar.

Su madre solía regañarle pohibiscoscon sus juguetes en plena cocina, aunque estaba seguro que apreciaba ese lado curioso que tenía. Aquella parte de él que buscaba respuestas y las analizaba.

El aroma dulce volvió a ser el centro de su atención, al igual que la imagen de su madre dándole los últimos toques a la tarta de frutas que tanto le gustaba.

Sus párpados fueron abriéndose con algo de lentitud al reconocer el aroma dulce de aquel postre, mucho más real al que su subconsciente le enseñó en aquel sueño. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos al ver un pedazo de tarta de frutas sobrevolando su rostro.

―¿Qué…?

―Es triste que te despiertes de inmediato ante el aroma de una tarta. ―Escuchó la voz de su colega y amigo, sentado al borde de la pequeña cama en la que yacía recostado.

Se colocó los lentes que reposaban junto a él. Al reconocer el pequeño cuarto de descanso y recordar que había entrado allí para tomarse unos quince minutos de sueño, recordó toda su ajetreada agenda del día: sus cirugías, sus consultas, sus relevos en urgencia y de casi un salto se enderezó sobre el modesto colchón con sábana blanca, sobresaltando a su acompañante.

―¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormido? ―Preguntó casi con histeria. Su colega enarcó una ceja con diversión, volviéndole a tender el pedazo de tarta de frutas que Jyou rechazó con un gesto de mano.

―Una hora y media. ―Respondió como si nada. Los ojos de Jyou se abrieron con notoria sorpresa y la desesperación era visible en su rostro. Su colega suspiró para tratar de calmarlo. ―No se cayó el mundo durante tu siesta, Kido.

―Pero y la intervención quirúrgica de…

―Maou lo cubrió. ―Respondió de inmediato.

―¿Y la consulta para…?

―Fushimura.

―¿El relevo de urgencia…?

―Ya me encargué de ello. Y no te sientas culpable: ellos se han ofrecido. Necesitabas descansar. ―Jyou miró fijamente a su colega y luego pareció relajarse un poco. Sólo un poco. Nura Heiji, cirujano y compañero de promoción, sonrió a su amigo de lentes tendiéndole por segunda vez el pedazo de tarta que Kido Jyou estudió un momento. ―Vamos, come. No lo has hecho en forma. ―Una mirada por parte del Kido. ―Lo sé. Vi que has llenado la mayoría de los horarios en la planilla con tu firma.

Ante las palabras de Nura pareció rendirse y tomar el pedazo de tarta de frutas sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana que le tendió. Olía delicioso y podía oír su estómago crujir, reclamando alimento. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que el aroma dulce y nostálgico de aquella tarta llegó a él.

―Eres uno de los mejores médicos que cuenta el Hospital. Tu carga horaria es una de las más extensas y no es que estés con problemas económicos.

―Comienzo a pensar que investigas más de la cuenta. ―Respondió Jyou luego de tragar un bocado de tarta. Sabía al cielo.

―Sólo lo legalmente permitido. No seas paranoico. ―Jyou sonrió levemente a su compañero y continuó con el delicioso postre, mientras en su mente iban circulando las demás actividades que le deparaba el hospital. ―Kido ―Llamó su acompañante. Jyou lo miró. ―, ¿enserio cubrirás nochevieja y Navidad? ―Asintió para decepción de Nura. ―Eres uno de los pocos que quieren hacerlo.

―Es por eso que lo hago. ―Respondió cuando acabó con su pastel y se limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta que le tendió Heiji. ―En las festividades es cuando el hospital tiene más trabajo. Me gusta hacerlo, además. No lo veo como una carga.

―Lo sé, es sólo que… ¿No te gustaría ir a ver a tu familia? ¿Tus amigos? ¿No hay nadie quien te espera en casa, Kido? ―Preguntó con algo de preocupación o eso le pareció a Jyou. Por su parte, se acomodó los lentes, más por una costumbre que por necesidad.

―Mi familia lo entiende. Mis amigos viven lejos y no, no tengo a nadie aguardándome en casa. ―Respondió sin un dejo de tristeza ni nada. No es que se siéntese mal por sí mismo. Era la vida que eligió. Le gustaba donar todo su tiempo al hospital porque era lo que siempre quiso.

Se enderezó de su lugar y miró a su colega con una sonrisa.

―Gracias por la tarta de fruta. ―Caminó hasta la salida del cuarto y antes de marcharse, pareció recordarse de algo más. ―Oh. Te cubriré los turnos de la noche, así que ve más temprano a casa.

Sin otra cosa por aportar, Jyou dejó la sala.

* * *

Volvió a lamentarse internamente mientras conducía todo lo que las normas urbanas le permitían. Y es que estuvo tan cerca de alcanzar el tren que cuando lo vio marcharse sin ella, parecía como si fuese una muy mala broma del destino.

Y lo era. Estaba segura.

 _«…Y cómo si fuera poco, tuve que alquilar un auto. ¿Por qué a mí?»_ Se decía mentalmente mientras avanzaba sobre la carretera principal, camino a Kioto.

Había ocasiones en las que estaba bien resignarse y dejar que las cosas continuaran. Pero en ésta ocasión, Takenouchi Sora, no pensaba permitirlo.

Aceleró un poco más, mientras se adelantaba a los demás vehículos. Un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca. Estaba a tiempo, pensó. Si llegaba a Kioto por su cuenta, no habría lamentaciones. Y es que era imprescindible que ella llegara al distrito de Fushimi mucho antes de nochevieja. Se lo había prometido a su padre y lo cumpliría.

Por cuestiones laborales, llegó tarde a la estación del tren, siendo el último de la estación. No podía esperar a otro tren, siendo que los pasajes estaban agotados. Para su suerte, el hecho que sea el veintitrés de diciembre, permitió que no bajara los brazos.

Si había algo de lo cual se enorgullecía a sí misma, era su tenacidad; y aunque Taichi la llamara terca, sabía que esa característica servía de mucho cuando ves que las cosas no salen como lo planeas.

Trató de relajarse un poco más. Tenía los hombros tensos y eso sólo la pondría de mal humor. Volvió a mirar su reloj: faltaba unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje para llegar a la ciudad de Nagoya. Era de noche, así que lo más probable era tener que detenerse a buscar hospedaje para retomar su viaje a primera hora del día siguiente.

Miró el tanque de combustible y sonrió para sí misma. La cantidad era suficiente para llegar a su parada. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Dirigió su diestra hasta el botón de la radio y le subió un poco más el volumen, reconociendo la voz de _Namie_ _Amuro_ en la emisora. Su pegajosa melodía pronto sería reproducida por sus dedos golpeando al compás de la canción el volante oscuro que traía entre las manos.

Su humor comenzaba a cambiar y ya podía ver la cara de su padre al verla llegar, un poco tarde, pero cumpliendo con su acostumbrada tradición desde hace unos dos años.

Una ráfaga de melancolía la asaltó y por un momento, agradeció estar sola para poder desahogarse un poco. Era una mujer fuerte, como su madre, así que mostrarse débil ante los que la rodeaban no estaba entre sus principales características.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y con las luces altas sirviéndole de guía ante la noche, se permitió un momento de debilidad rememorando algunos recuerdos del pasado: de ella, de su familia, de sus amigos.

Pero cuando aquel cachorro salió cruzando la calle, sólo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar. Un acto reflejo girando el volante lo más que pudo para evitar llevarse por delante al animal, pero el frío había hecho su trabajo sobre la pista.

Por un momento, ya no escuchaba la voz de Mie Amuro, sino la suya propia gritando y la de las llantas chillando contra la calle, intentando poder detenerse sin control alguno.

Todo se detuvo con un sonido seco, algo rompiéndose, crujiendo. No sabía si era el auto o ella. Sólo sabía que la luna estaba enorme esa noche y la observaba desde su ventanilla rota, con el tinte carmín apoderándose del paisaje.

Un último recuerdo le fue permitido.

Era una Navidad junto a sus padres, aún juntos.

Luego nada. Sólo oscuridad.

* * *

Vio las mismas luces titilar un millar de veces y esos mismos cables conduciendo los mismos líquidos otras miles más. Había visto personas inconscientes con el respirador artificial proporcionándoles vida casi con regularidad. No era extraño el estar presenciándolo una vez más. Por supuesto. En las ocasiones anteriores, no conocía a las personas que se encontraban bajo el dominio de las máquinas, el suero y la sangre siendo donada a su ser.

No pudo evitar dirigir sus dedos hasta el fino brazo de la persona que dormía delante de él. Ver su pecho subir y bajar a un compás lento, se le hacía tortuoso; aunque no sabía si lo peor se hallaba allí o el apreciar su piel magullada por golpes y vendas.

Fruncido su ceño, paseó sus orbes oscuros tras las lentillas de cristal sobre la mujer inconsciente, apreciándola en silencio, mientras tantas preguntas se entretejían en su cabeza.

 _«¿Por qué tú?»_

Sí. Esa era una de las más importantes. La recordaba de niña y adolescente, siempre velando por la seguridad de todo y todos, siendo la madre del grupo, manteniéndolo unido.

Una sonrisa triste afloró en su rostro al pensar que fue ella misma quien podía consolarlo, tranquilizarlo cuando perdía los estribos. Él era fácilmente alterable. Llevaba en la sangre el tener siempre más preocupaciones que certezas, a pesar de haber sido el único niño mayor en aquel campamento y en aquella aventura a lo irreal, era el primero en perder la calma.

Aunque nunca terminaría de agradecer que Takenouchi Sora haya estado allí. Y se haya mantenido siempre como la piedra de resguardo para todos.

Acarició la piel de su brazo desnudo hasta llegar al nido donde la aguja se inmiscuía a su interior.

―Doctor Kido… ―La voz a sus espaldas lo regresó al cuarto del hospital dónde descansaba su inconsciente amiga, mientras él velaba por ella. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo la enfermera que llamó a su nombre. Aún quedaban muchos pacientes más que necesitaban de él. Aunque le doliese tener que dejar a Sora, ella aún permanecería en aquel letargo, esté él presente o no.

―Señorita Kurenai, prepare la sala ocho, por favor. Iré en camino. ―Oyó la captación de la enfermera y luego sus pasos se hicieron oír entre el silencio del cuarto hasta que la puerta, abriéndose y cerrándose, anunció su marcha.

Él se tomó la libertad de acariciar con el dorso de su diestra la mejilla de Sora y de esa manera, retornó sus pasos imitando a los de la enfermera segundos antes.

* * *

Había una belleza cautivante en el modo en que su madre peinaba su melena castaña. Como con tanta paciencia pasaba los dientes del peine por su cabello y con sus manos modelaba la mata oscura hasta armar un precioso y resistente moño del mismo. Colocaba las peinetas negras como toque final al manto oscuro que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

Verla arreglarse el cabello, siguiendo un compás lento y paciente, le hacía recordarla moviendo las manos con aquella misma dedicación a las flores cuando del Ikebana se trataba. Cuando era niña, sólo podía mirarla con cierta envidia. Todo en su madre era fino y grácil.

Se tomó un mechón de cabello naranja, corto y sedoso, acabando en punta. Por más que quisiera, su color nunca podría tener el tono oscuro y sobrio del que poseía su madre. Era algo frustrante hallar tantas diferencias entre ambas, siendo que había nacido de ella.

¿Cómo no sentir celos? Su madre era hermosa, femenina y delicada. Mientras que ella era…

―¿Sora? ―La niña levantó los ojos cobrizos hasta su progenitora, sentada sobre sus piernas flexionadas, vistiendo pulcramente su kimono de verano. Por un momento, su entorno comenzó a tener color y se vio a sí misma en el tatami de la casa de su abuela materna, mientras Toshiko, su madre, la observaba desde el centro del cuarto. ―¿Qué haces aun durmiendo? ―Sonrió dulcemente. ―Anda, despierta… Hay muchas cosas por hacer, cariño.

Y como si hubiesen pinchado la burbuja de sus sueños, comenzó a recobrar la consciencia hasta que sus párpados temblaron ligeramente en un intento por levantarse. Sentía que cada uno pesaba una tonelada, pero a pesar de ello, fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

La negrura que la envolvía comenzó a tener nitidez. Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la penumbra que la habitación reinaba. Una habitación que no conocía. Nunca estuvo en ella, que recordase y la sensación de considerarse ajena a ella, la llenó de temor, confusión y tristeza.

Trató de mover su cuerpo aunque era tener una roca encima de ella el esfuerzo que implicaba tal acción. Movió los ojos a sus costados y apreció su cuerpo reposando sobre una cama de hospital. Las sábanas blancas, los cables de distintos tonos transparentes conduciendo varios líquidos hasta la naciente incrustada en su mano izquierda, todo, le supo a un desagradable deja vú. La garganta seca le hizo producir saliva y sintió el sabor amargo de la misma.

Miedo. Confusión. Tristeza. Fueron convirtiéndose en imágenes galopando su interior. Recuerdos del pasado entretejiéndose con la imagen de una carretera de noche. Una melodía pegajosa. Un cachorro saliendo a su encuentro y el recuerdo de su propio grito en conjunto con la viva emoción de la desesperación. Ese aliento a muerte susurrándose contra su nuca.

Sus dedos. Sus manos. Sus pies. Todo comenzó a tomar consciencia para ella y fue capaz de moverlos, aunque fuese un milímetro, pero lo hacía. Sentía por encima del sedante.

 _«Yo… Choqué…»_ Pensó. Al principio sólo era una orden. Un recuerdo que su cerebro procesó para encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. _«Yo… Choqué…»_ volvió a repetirse y aquel recuerdo, aquellas imágenes se convirtieron en el tacto frío del pánico. Del miedo a la muerte.

No cayó en cuenta de sus lágrimas hasta que se escuchó a sí misma sollozando. No sentía nada. Sus lágrimas no eran más que gotas resbalándose sobre un costal inerte. Sólo era consciente de su existencia por medio del sonido de su llanto, como si de un recién nacido se tratara.

Su casi inaudible gimoteo comenzó a ganar volumen e intensidad y ya se encontraba pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que alguien viniese a verla, exigir que alguien le explicara todo lo sucedido. Ya no disimuló su miedo, el terror de verse presa bajo tantos aparatos. La movilidad en su diestra le sirvió para quitarse la mascarilla y pegar alaridos, con ganas de ser oída, diciéndole al mundo que ella seguía con vida.

Y cuando intentó arrebatarse la aguja incrustada en su zurda, presa del pánico y la confusión, la puerta del cuarto se abrió para darle a conocer tres rostros con la adrenalina a flor de piel, despertados, de seguro, por sus gritos. Y sólo cuando él estuvo delante de ella, conteniéndola con sus manos, acariciando su piel y mirándola a los ojos a través de sus lentes cristalinos, pudo reconocerlo.

―Jy…Jyou… ―susurró y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio que le ayudó a calmarse un poco más. Sólo un poquito.

―Sora… Tranquila… Estás bien. Estoy aquí. Respira… ―dijo casi en el mismo tono que ella utilizó, quizá para no alterarla. Y quizá, sólo quizá, haya sido producto del suero o la anestesia o alguna que otra sustancia inducida sin su consentimiento a su interior, el que hizo que sintiese la voz de Kido Jyou como algo balsámico.

Sus latidos, su frenetismo y su miedo comenzaron a disminuir, a volverse como el mar dulce: calmo. "Mar…" pensó y observó los ojos de Jyou. Eran oscuros, profundos y tranquilos. Cuando entraron a su cuarto, encendieron la luz (lo había notado recientemente), pudo apreciar esos pequeños detalles con mayor detenimiento.

―Jyou… Tengo miedo… ―Susurró como una niña. Si estuviese en sus cabales, estaba segura que se sonrojaría por estarse mostrando de esa manera a su amigo, pero en esos momentos, sólo quería ser presa de sus brazos. De algún lugar cálido que la reconfortara.

Él pareció leerle el pensamiento, por lo que la atrajo hacia él con algo de lentitud y torpeza; aunque ella no era quién para juzgar, teniendo un montón de drogas haciendo efecto en su organismo.

―Ya… ―dijo Kido, con esa misma voz que emplean los padres para calmar a sus hijos, luego de una noche con pesadillas.

Los brazos de Jyou la contuvieron y por primera vez, desde que despertó, se sintió segura. Cerró los ojos y permitió que él acariciara su espalda, creando un camino que iba desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, hasta la mitad de su espalda, repitiendo el proceso una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que fue serenándose por completo.

* * *

―…El auto acabó cayéndose en el barranco. Entonces llamaron al hospital para informar tu accidente. Era una suerte que estuvieses tan cerca de aquí. ―Fue lo que dijo Kido mientras verificaba el curso del suero ingresando a su organismo.

Sora lo miraba desde la perspectiva obtenida en su reposo. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo de lentes. La última vez que lo hizo, él se había graduado de la escuela de medicina de Tokio y de eso ya iban a hacerse casi ocho años.

―¿Cómo sientes el cuerpo? ―preguntó Kido a Sora, regresando su atención a su amiga pelirroja. Ella dirigió sus cobrizos orbes hacia su zurda y trató de moverla, consiguiendo mejor respuesta a las ocasiones anteriores.

―Mucho mejor. ―Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al médico, recibiendo como respuesta una igual.

―Me alegra oírlo.

―Jyou… ―la voz de Sora hizo que él dejara de prestar atención al plástico conteniendo el denso líquido transparente para centrarse en ella. ―¿Has…Has avisado a alguien que estoy aquí?

Jyou leyó ansiedad en su amiga. Quería reconfortarla. Tomó asiento en la silla de plástico junto a su cama, como lo hizo la noche anterior, cuando ella recuperó el conocimiento.

―Tu teléfono móvil se destruyó con el choque. Hemos hurgado en tu cartera para dar con números de emergencia. Encontramos el número de tu padre, pero nos da fuera de servicio.

―Es mi culpa. El número que encontraste es de su antigua oficina. ―Ella pareció decepcionada. Él lo notó así por su tono de voz y la manera en la que rehuyó de sus ojos. ―Mi padre se ha jubilado ya unos años. Su número privado lo tenía en mi celular.

―Si lo recuerdas, podría…

―Mejor no. ―Negó, interrumpiéndolo. Ella buscó sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarlo. ―Ya está algo mayor como para llevarse la noticia de que su hija sufrió un accidente y está hospitalizada.

―¿No quieres que llame a tu madre?

Un silencio profundo nació en Sora. Ya no lo miraba. Había cambiado algo en ella. Jyou era consciente de la no tan armoniosa relación con su madre, sus conflictos, su pasado y su convivencia. Se decía ser normal aquel mutismo ante la mención de la misma. Aunque no justificaba que el trato entre ambas sea el mismo, ya habiendo pasado tanto tiempo.

―¿Me podrían dar de alta mañana? ―Preguntó Sora. La simple formulación de esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al médico, que la miró como si le acabara de decir una palabra nueva que no conocía.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Sora? Acabas de recuperar el conocimiento luego de un fuerte accidente. No puedo darte el alta tan pronto. ―Ella frunció su entrecejo con irritación ante la negativa. Él no iba dar el brazo a torcer.

―Jyou, es importante. ―Insistió, tratándose de reincorporar de la cama, aunque el collarín que cubría su cuello le estuviese impidiendo la tarea. Kido se enderezó y con tacto gentil, la regresó a su reposo, acercándose a ella para que pudiese verlo en forma y no forzar su cuello resguardado. ―Es imprescindible que llegue junto a mi padre para Nochevieja.

―Y es mucho más imprescindible que sigas viva para verlo… Luego. ―Ella lo miró con súplica, rogando porque la pudiese entender. Él no iba a dar marcha atrás a su postura. Acomodó la almohada de Sora y mantuvo una distancia prudencial de ella, manteniéndose aún en su campo de visión. ―Como tú médico, no puedo permitir que salgas antes de que esté completamente seguro que te encuentras estable. Por lo que veo, ya estás fuera de peligro, pero tu cuerpo no resistiría exponerse a cualquier esfuerzo. Estás muy débil aún.

―¿Y qué dice mi amigo? ―Preguntó Sora, ignorando las palabras del médico, molestándolo.

―Como tu amigo, te digo que hagas caso al médico. ―Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación, volteando la cabeza como pudo, hacia la ventana que tenía del lado opuesto al que se encontraba el médico, aún con la cortina cubriendo el exterior.

―¿Me permitirías ver lo que hay afuera, al menos? O ¿también es un riesgo para mi salud? ―inquirió sin mucho ánimo. Él suspiró con rendición. Podía recordar esa actitud terca que caracterizaba a la pelirroja y que se mantenía vigente en la actualidad.

Jyou rodeó la cama de Sora a paso tranquilo, por más que sentía la ansiedad a flor de piel gracias a la mujer que se encontraba en cama. Tomó la tela de la cortina y con cuidado la fue recogiendo de un lado para dejar libre la vista del jardín interior que contaba el Hospital. Repitió la acción con la otra porción de cortina, permitiéndole a Sora una mayor visibilidad del exterior.

Se volvió para verla, aunque ella estuviese observando el frente. Estaba molesta, se notaba, pero no había mucho por hacer en su estado actual.

―Te acomodaré la parte superior de la cama, así tú…

―No te molestes. ―Fueron sus palabras, sin mirarlo.

Un profundo silencio se instauró en la sala. Jyou trataba de ver a través de ella, pero era impenetrable muchas veces. Volvía a mostrar esa coraza de fortaleza que la había ayudado por mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

―Si necesitas, hay un timbre interno que cuenta el comando de la cama. Con sólo apretarlo, unas enfermeras vendrán a verte.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Sora. A veces era imposible lidiar con ella. Lo recordaba. Recordaba a Taichi quejarse de ése mal genio que muchas veces, la portadora del amor, tendía a relucir. Él tampoco dijo nada más. ¿Para qué? Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse y dejarla sola. Quizá, de esa manera, pudiese pensar en frío las cosas y se dé cuenta de su situación.

Caminó de regreso a la puerta y se marchó sin más.

Sora esperó oír la puerta cerrándose, para poder serenarse un poco más. No podía mover el cuello debido al collarín, pero sus ojos le hacían ser consciente del brillo exterior que ingresaba a su cuarto. Aquella luz del día y de la vida fuera de esas paredes.

Muchos recuerdos desagradables la asaltaron. Recuerdos sobre el claustro en un hospital, del aroma penetrante y asfixiante de desinfectantes, sueros y medicamentos llenando sus sentidos. Las máquinas haciendo uso de su cuerpo. Mientras su suerte se debatía en ser presa del capricho de los médicos. Personas que veían a los pacientes como simples muñecos de experimentación.

* * *

Su cuerpo se movía cual autómata. Siguiendo los procedimientos rutinarios de sus cirugías. Por mucho que tratara, su mente parecía un revoltijo de circunstancias y memorias que le imposibilitaban pensar con claridad.

Aún tenía grabada en la retina la imagen de Sora ingresando al hospital. Como su aspecto pulcro, que su mente guardaba, se había convertido en un conjunto de ropas sucias y empapadas de sangre. Su tez, morena de por sí, yacía con los rastros visibles del accidente, el lienzo rojizo cubriéndola en su mayoría. Sus hebras naranjas y brillantes empolvadas, sucias, tiñéndose a cada segundo con el líquido escarlata que la envolvía. No, no podía dejar de ver aquella imagen y eso sólo lo estaba conduciendo a un comportamiento irresponsable con la persona que tenía frente a él.

Su asistente notó su falto de consciencia, al igual que los otros médicos presentes y partícipes de la operación.

―Doctor Kido… ―Llamó uno de ellos y al mirarlo a los ojos, fue consciente que debía de salir de allí si no quería lamentar nada en el futuro.

―Lo lamento. ―Susurró y el bisturí volvió a ser depositado sobre la bandeja de metal.

Oyó las órdenes dadas por el superior al mando de la cirugía al resto de profesionales presentes, mientras él iba dejando la sala con un sentimiento de impotencia y culpa.

Se deshizo de su tapabocas cuando dejó el lugar y se encaminó con presura al primer sanitario que encontró. Algo no andaba bien con él.

Se encontró con su imagen en el espejo del lavabo y contempló su cansancio. Frunció el ceño con rabia de sí mismo. No podía estar cansando. Él no. Él debía de ayudar a los demás. Fue para eso que había estudiado.

Golpeó la mesa del lavabo con la base de su puño en un intento por tranquilizarse. Estaba molesto, agotado y sentía que si no comía en lo que resta de la hora, iba a colapsar.

El sonido de pasos presurosos en el pasillo alertó a su atención. Caminó hasta abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo a lo que acontecía. Era una enfermera que parecía estar buscando a alguien y pareció encontrarlo cuando dio con la imagen del médico.

―¿Qué…?

―Es la paciente del 526, Doctor. ―Y no necesitó decir nada más para que Kido saliera corriendo en busca del elevador que lo llevase al quinto piso.

* * *

El color rojo y el aroma al pasto húmedo invadieron su mente. Un recuerdo lejano pero presente; tanto como otras cosas triviales que rondaban en su memoria. Asuntos aún en la oficina, los rostros de sus compañeros, algunas riñas con ciertos clientes… Cosas sin importancia aparente, comenzaron a ganar terreno en su cabeza.

Aunque el mismo color rojo y el aroma al pasto húmedo prevalecía en su mente.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta y cansina. Sentía como si acabase de despertar luego de una década o más. El cansancio era un hecho en ella.

La nitidez comenzó a establecerse en sus orbes cobrizos, teniendo una figura rojiza delante suyo. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta reconocer un pequeño vaso de vidrio con un poco de agua y unas tres flores rojizas en ella. Las reconoció al instante; de hecho, lo haría en cualquier sitio y circunstancia.

 _«Hibisco…»_ pensó con algo de nostalgia.

Trató de estirar su mano para acariciar los pétalos de una de ellas, pero extrañamente la sintió presa por un peso. Curiosa, dirigió sus orbes cobrizos hasta su mano y encontró la mano de alguien más sobre la suya.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al reconocer al dueño de aquella mano. Había una extraña belleza en la manera que se veía Kido Jyou al dormir. Una serenidad casi inverosímil en el recuerdo que tenía del "Sempai" de su infancia, en aquel adolescente que podía perder con facilidad la calma ante cualquier circunstancia, el que se conseguía problemas gratuitamente y que, a pesar de todo, siempre quería tomar responsabilidades, tratando de proteger a sus menores, sentirse útil y tratar de enseñar la confianza que muy pocas veces encontraba en sí mismo.

Jyou acomodó mejor su cabeza en el colchón, haciéndose sentir contra el muslo de Sora, cubierto por la sábana y mantas que la protegían del frío del ambiente. Se guardó una risita divertida al ver como los lentes del médico se torcían en su rostro por tener el colchón presionando una parte de él.

Estiró un poco la mano que era presa por la de Jyou y con cuidado, retiró los lentes del hombre, no pudiendo borrar su sonrisa. Tenía la mano izquierda un poco entumecida debido a los líquidos que ingresaron y seguían haciéndolo, a su interior; a pesar de eso, no le impidió utilizarla para flexionar las patillas de los lentes y regresarlos a la mesita de noche que junto a ella reposaba.

Sus cobrizos orbes volvieron al médico y a pesar de la penumbra en el cuarto, la luz de la luna era suficiente para apreciar el azul azabache en las hebras de Kido. Un color tan oscuro y profundo como el color en sus ojos. No se contuvo y los dedos de sus diestra regresaron al médico para acariciar ligeramente su oscuro cabello.

 _«Tan oscuro… Como el mar»_ pensó.

Se notaba agotado, su rostro se lo enseñaba y el hecho de que se encontrara profundamente dormido con la cabeza en el colchón, se lo confirmaba. Un pequeño rayo de culpa afloró en ella al recordar algunos acontecimientos recientes: ella odiaba los hospitales, le recordaban cosas desagradables y la idea de permanecer más tiempo dentro la hicieron tomar la deliberada decisión de arrebatarse los cables y tratar de abandonar su cuarto ante la ridícula ilusión de salir de allí.

Fue un momento de adrenalina recargada por el miedo y las pesadillas del pasado. No lo pensó, eso estaba claro, pero el hecho de verse libre de aquel sitio era lo que la motivó a tanto. Era propio de su personalidad ser un poco impulsiva, dejarse llevar por sus emociones y el miedo, ésta vez, le condujo por los pasillos fuera de su cuarto. Por supuesto, mucho avance no consiguió hasta que sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostener su cuerpo y su vista se tornó borrosa. Ya sólo oyó el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo y un hilarante zumbido en los oídos. Todo estaba borroso. Ella sólo quería descansar pero lejos de aquel tormento.

Un poco más tendida en el suelo y pronto escuchó pasos presurosos acercándose por el pasillo, resonando contra las paredes y el desgarrador grito de alguien pronunciando su nombre. Luego, todo volvió a tornarse oscuro.

No había soñado nada, o al menos que recordara, no cómo el último sueño en el que su madre era protagonista. Nada, sólo oscuridad reinando su mente hasta que comenzó a tomar consciencia de la realidad. Y allí se encontraba en esos momentos, recostada en la cama del hospital con los mismos cables y los mismos aparatos rodeándola, mientras sólo podía encontrar consuelo en el suave tacto que implicaba el acariciar las hebras oscuras de su amigo de la infancia, mientras sentía a la culpa corroyéndola al darse cuenta de los problemas que debió de haberle causado a Jyou desde el momento en el que entró en aquel sitio.

―¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo testaruda que eres? ―Escuchó la voz de Jyou y se sorprendió de encontrarse con aquellos orbes oscuros mirándola desde la comodidad del colchón. Ella iba a detener las caricias que sus dedos otorgaban a la cabellera del médico, pero simplemente hizo una pequeña pausa para luego retomar el mismo movimiento: atrás para delante.

―Creo que un par de veces. ―Mintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Vio a Jyou esbozar una similar, pero con el cansancio en sus comisuras. ―Lamento haberte dado tantos problemas…

―Tú no quieres estar aquí. Lo sé. ―Respondió y Sora no apartó sus ojos de él. Una conversación de miradas, pero nada más.

―No me gustan los hospitales y… No te ofendas, pero no tengo el mejor concepto de los médicos. ―Jyou asintió, aún con la cabeza en el colchón y bajó un poco la mirada; quizá sólo buscaba apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Siempre tan precavido.

―Descuida. He escuchado ofensas peores. ―Dejó salir junto con un suspiro al final. Se reincorporó un poco, tomando la mano de Sora, aquella que le estaba brindando de delicadas caricias a su cabello. La observó detenidamente, casi avergonzándose de sí mismo por estar haciéndolo. ―Faltan quince minutos para que sea Navidad… Lamento que no puedas pasarlo con tu padre, Sora.

Ella sonrió con ternura al médico, sintiéndose un poco mejor con sus palabras. Cerró la mano alrededor de la de Jyou, consiguiendo que él la mirase.

―Aunque me costó comprenderlo, hay cosas de las que no tenemos control. ―Bajó la mirada hasta las flores que reposaban en aquel vaso de vidrio y sonrió.

―Aún es muy pronto para que dejes la cama del hospital. Pensé que traerte unas flores, te harían sentir mejor. ―Comentó Jyou comprendiendo la mirada de Sora.

―Son hibiscos. Eran las favoritas de mi madre. ―El que haya hablado como algo pasado no pasó desapercibido por Jyou. Sora lo notó, así que no hizo nada por regresar sus ojos hasta él. Sólo echó un suspiro cansado y no dejó de apreciar las flores. ―Hace dos años, mi madre falleció. Sus últimos días fueron en una habitación de hospital y no pudo ver más que el encierro. Aún es muy pronto para superarlo. Estar en un cuarto cómo éste, tan frío y con las mismas máquinas que velaban por mi madre me hace sentir condenada a volver a vivir esos meses de tortura que pasé junto a ella hasta marcharse.

Jyou quedó mudo ante aquella declaración. Un centenar de preguntas asaltaron su mente, pero era incapaz de hilar las ideas con su lengua. Estaba perplejo y sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

―Lo lamento… No lo sabía.

―Descuida. Pocos lo saben. ―Se atrevió a confesar, llamando por la sorpresa del médico. ―Si lo dijera, estaría aceptando que ella ya no está. Es un capricho infantil… Pero aún no estoy lista para darme cuenta que ella… Ya no regresará… ―Sintió la mano de Jyou acariciar su mejilla, percatándose de que el médico acababa de limpiar el rastro de una lágrima silenciosa. Él se acercó a ella, sentándose sobre el colchón, observándola en silencio.

―Puedes mostrarte débil al menos una vez, Sora… Al menos conmigo. ―Susurró dulcemente, rozando la piel morena de la muchacha con su pulgar. Ella sólo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que pronto comenzó a temblar, jugándose a mantenerse erigida en su rostro hasta que finalmente, sus lágrimas, su dolor, salieron a flote.

Sora no se contuvo más y él no la frenó. Sólo se mantuvo junto a ella para hacerle saber que él jamás la juzgaría y que estaría allí para recoger los pedazos rotos cada vez que ella tropezara. No pudo haber existido otro mejor instante, situación ni compañía para poder derrumbarse y llorar como la niña asustada y confundida que se sentía en esos momentos.

Él estuvo allí para ella. Él y su silencio, su presencia y entrega era el bálsamo para el dolor que en su alma brotaba. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus párpados cerrados y caían por los laterales de su rostro, guiadas por la gravedad hasta impregnarse en la funda blanca de la fina almohada. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que su llanto comenzó a cesar y entonces fue abriendo los ojos con algo de lentitud y torpeza. Halló a Jyou sentado junto a ella pero con los ojos fijos en la pared contigua a él, quizá dándole el espacio que necesitaba para sentirse un poco más libre. Verlo siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, la encandiló. Y deseó sentirlo con las yemas de sus dedos una vez más. Sentir esa cálida piel que podría arrullarla con su simple tacto y perderse en los orbes oscuros del médico, sólo para ser encontrada por él y sólo por él.

Hizo el esfuerzo para reincorporarse aunque su cuerpo aún se sintiese pesado. Él advirtió sus intenciones y en un rápido movimiento, la tomó por los brazos con dulzura y la ayudó a conseguir su equilibrio, mientras redireccionaba el comando de la cama para que la parte superior se levantara y ella pudiese descansar la espalda contra ésta. Una vez acomodada, ella podía verlo con mayor facilidad y una sonrisa fue compartida entre ambos.

Los sonidos lejanos de explosiones y el susurro de luces ingresando desde la ventana les dieron un aviso que las doce habían sonado y que el veinticinco de diciembre había llegado.

―De seguro no es la manera en la que deseabas pasar ésta fecha, pero… Feliz Navidad, Sora. ―Susurró Jyou acomodándole un mechón pelirrojo tras su oreja. Admiró el tono naranja en sus hebras, recordándole su color favorito. _«Un cielo naranja. Un atardecer…»_ pensó casi con gracia en su interior, casi deleitándose de tener aquel pequeño mechón entre sus dedos.

―No te mentiré… No estaba en mis planes el estar hospitalizada… ―Tomó la mano de Jyou y con un pequeño estirón, le indicó que se acercara. Él, con vergüenza en sus movimientos, obedeció a su amiga hasta que pegó su frente contra la de ella. Ambos, con los ojos cerrados, dejaron que los segundos transcurriesen en silencio. ―Pero me alegra que entre todos los médicos que pudieron rescatarme, hayas sido tú. Eres el único a quien no temo.

Lo sintió sonreír y eso fue suficiente para acelerarle sus latidos. De hecho, ambos fueron conscientes de ello gracias a la máquina que contaba sus palpitaciones. Una sonrisa entre ambos, entre la penumbra y las celebraciones a flor de piel, vividos al exterior de su cuarto, ajenos al mundo; y mientras ella tenía más heridas internas que externas, él estaba dispuesto a sanarla. Y quizá fue aquel el motivo que lo llevó a acercar sus labios a los de ella y entre la celebración y las heridas, se unieron como el mar y el cielo.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo :)**


End file.
